Psychic meetings
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: "But it's not often that we ever really get the opportunity to do this." "So what are we even supposed to say?" Includes Sabrina, Will, Tate, Liza, Lucian, and Lady Caitlin. one-shot


**I feel so brain dead. Everything I am writing seems to be crap, pointless, or pointless crap. Hazahhh~ **

**Disclaimers: I don't own pokémon, most intelligent life forms should have figured that out, and this fic is most defiantly pointless…fun though right? Plus it gets me out of a writer's block.**

**As my friend says to basically everything: **_**Yolo**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Psychic Meetings**

"But it's not often that we ever really get the opportunity to do this."

"So what are we even supposed to say?" Exactly six people sat in the room. Three gym leaders and three elites.

"Progress on training? Something…" Sabrina asked. She sat with one leg crossed over the other, rubbing a small piece of her black-blue hair.

"Okay," Will said, upside down in his chair, with feet hanging off the top. He continued in a mocking tone. "Sabrina, how hast thou gym been proceeding?" The Saffron City gym leader glared at him. "You're going to have to try harder than that to intimidate me. You've never seen Lance when he's upset." The masked esper teased. A response came from Lucian who, without looking up from his book, tossed a pen and hit the joker on the head. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

"Umm…Miss Caitlin?" Liza asked from her cross-legged position in her chair. Caitlin continued to lean in her hands with her elbows propped up on her knees, with her eyes closed.

"Caitlin…" Sabrina nudged the young girl, waking her from her sleep.

"huh?" She sat up slowly and yawned.

"…Are you _ever _fully awake?" Will asked.

"Are you ever not annoying?" Sabrina retorted.

"No, not really." He smirked. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"I never really asked, why do you wear that mask?" Tate asked, sitting in-between Liza and Lucian. The magician stiffened. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Lucian looked up from his book, glanced at Caitlin (who was asleep again) and back down at the novel.

"You only have one good eye, dingus." He said in a monotone voice. All eyes (except Caitlin and Lucians') turned to Will's reddening face.

"Oh, and you're so perfect." He said, trying to take the attention away from himself.

"Everyone has their impurities…" He said, continuing to read. Tate was still curious

"Can I s-"

"No." Will crossed his arms are glared off to the ceiling.

"Are we naming our impurities?...Tate still sleeps with a stuffed Zigzagoon!" Liza threw her arms up in the air with sudden joy. Embarrassed anger formed on her twins face. He swiftly punched his sister's side. "Ow!" Tate buried his burning face in his hands. Everyone was quiet again. Caitlin continued to sleep, and Lucian to read. Tate sat there, trying to cool down his skin, and Liza looked around aimlessly. Sabrina was trying to enter Will's thoughts of his past, but he was blocking her from getting in, still watching the ceiling.

The silence was creeping up on the psychic masters in the room. The atmosphere kept getting heavy and harder to talk. What was there to say? Talk about how their gyms and positions were doing? Nah, everyone found it boring enough at the entire league lectures.

"We are quite an interesting bunch." Lady Caitlin said, without opening her eyes or picking her head up. Tate looked up and around at the silent group.

"Why do you say that?"

Caitlin sat up slightly and opened her eyes, speaking slowly, as she was half-awake. "A bookworm," Lucian looked up. "A magician," Will shifted in his seat. "Telepathic twins," Tate and Liza looked at each other. "A power hungry psychic," Sabrina huffed. "And a girl," Caitlin yawned, "who sleeps a lot…We sure are different. But I guess it's a good thing because that's what makes us so diverse with what we do. If gives us the chance to recognize that our specific way of doing things isn't the one and only." She leaned down again and fell back asleep. Everyone just kept looking around at each other, wondering what to say.

"I suppose it isn't a terrible thing." Lucian said, at last closing his novel.

"Nah, I guess it's not…but you should see the water type meetings. Man is that a show!" Will snickered. Sabrina got fed up and tipped over his chair. Will hit the floor with a thud and a groan of displeasure.

Everyone else chuckled. Sure they were separated by different seas and lands, and they each had unconnected ways to train and live. They all laughed at different things and dealt with situations in their own way. But as Lady Caitlin was trying to get at, they were all the same underneath.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I'm still not sure what I was trying to get at here. 0_0 oh well~**

**I also am not too sure of the technical term for "dingus" but my friend says it all the time to her brother and basically anything stupid…it's like her favorite word. **

**Review if you feel up to it, I'd be a happy person if you did. Most people like being happy…I like being happy…But please don't just tell me that it was quite stupid and pointless, I have already confirmed that with my brain. **


End file.
